


We Could Be Just Fine

by Feathraly



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Grantaire is a Mess, M/M, Multi, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathraly/pseuds/Feathraly
Summary: Combeferre has heard the song, but he never actually thought of it as something that would apply to him. Even if he had, he wouldn't have imagined it would play out like this.Alas, such is his folly.Now that there's an obnoxious pop song stuck in his head but he's no longer thinking so hard, he's more aware of what's going on around him. It's a fight.
Relationships: Combeferre/Enjolras (Les Misérables), Combeferre/Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 33





	We Could Be Just Fine

**Author's Note:**

> this is (sort of) based on a song. if you know, you know. also, this one mentions it specifically, but if my Les Mis fics don't have a mentioned location, please assume they are somewhere in Québec. someday I'm going to capitalize on the bilingualism
> 
> no one looked this over so all mistakes are my own! feel free to let me know if there are obvious ones I missed, and enjoy <3

Combeferre has heard the song, but he never actually thought of it as something that would apply to him. Even if he had, he wouldn't have imagined it would play out like this.

Alas, such is his folly.

Now that there's an obnoxious pop song stuck in his head but he's no longer thinking so hard, he's more aware of what's going on around him. It's a fight.

He's calmly sitting on the couch, sipping tea while his mind breaks, and meanwhile, his boyfriend and roommate are deep into a fierce discussion about ethics.

It did not start this way. For one, Combeferre hadn't been the only one sitting, and also, they'd started the conversation with their weekend plans.

He has no idea how it got so out of control so quickly. Somehow the threads of conversation just slipped from him all of a sudden and then before he could stop it, they were standing and yelling at each other.

With a noise that could only be described as a hiss, Enjolras ends the argument abruptly. "As nice as this has been," he says, voice dripping with sarcasm and eyes shifting to Combeferre to make a silent point, "I need to leave, or I'll be late for my internship."

With that, he dips down to give Combeferre a kiss on the cheek and a murmured goodbye, gathers his things, and leaves. 

Somehow, Grantaire manages to stay standing in stunned silence until the door clicks shut. Then he lowers himself onto his armchair and gingerly picks up his now cool tea. He doesn't make eye contact with Combeferre for a while, but when he does, all he receives in response is an eyebrow raise.

"That...was not what I expected. I feel like I should probably apologize? He's your boyfriend, I've only met him in passing before now, I feel like an asshole for taking up your time with him, and I didn't even take up that time in a good way." Grantaire pauses to take a breath, probably gearing up for a whole apology speech.

Combeferre stops him with a raised hand. "It's fine. I didn't anticipate that you two would have such a visceral response to each other, but I suppose I should've. We...can work on it. Also, since I know you're thinking it, you don't need to apologize for being yourself."

Grantaire looks resigned. He doesn't sigh, and Combeferre counts that as a victory. Instead, he finishes his tea, stands, checks the time - it's still only eight - and asks, "Do you want pancakes?"

Combeferre leaves it at that.

\---

The next time Enjolras visits, Combeferre does an undignified shuffle where he makes sure Grantaire isn't in the common areas and then lures Enjolras to his room. He hates that he has to, for many reasons, but mostly because keeping their suspicion down is a task.

While he spends time chatting with Enjolras, he resolves to fix this problem next time. Enjolras, naturally, notices his attention is wandering.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks, interrupting himself in the middle of a sentence. It isn't something they haven't already talked about before, so Combeferre lets it happen, and then he sighs.

"Just about how it sucks that you and Grantaire don't get along," he starts cautiously.

Enjolras' eyebrows furrow, like he's thinking, or caught off guard, and that expression leaves Combeferre feeling fond. "It's not that we don't get along, it's just that he rubs me the wrong way," he says eventually, waving his hand to emphasize his point.

Combeferre snatches his hand from midair and runs his fingers over Enjolras' knuckles. "I know," he says, "and I wish that wasn't the case, because you're two of the most important people to me, and I know you could be great friends eventually. I just think it's good for now if we make sure there's always a buffer there. I don't want either of you to get hurt."

Enjolras must see the sincerity in his eyes, because his own expression softens and he leans in for a brief kiss. "Love you," he breathes, and Combeferre huffs out a laugh.

"I love you too," he says, leaning his forehead against Enjolras' shoulder. "And Grantaire is a really good friend." Looking back on it, Combeferre realizes that he hasn't even known Grantaire that long. They shared a class, and then Grantaire needed a place to live and Courfeyrac had just moved out to live with Jehan, and Grantaire wiggled his way into Combeferre's inner circle faster than anyone else ever had.

\---

The next time Combeferre has space to breathe in his schedule and Grantaire is out, he calls Éponine. 

"What?" she asks as soon as she picks up the call.

Combeferre laughs. "To the point as always, I see."

There's a grumble on the other line, and then what some rustling noises as she shifts the phone. "I have two teenagers trying to bake in my kitchen, and I'm making sure they don't somehow kill themselves, so you'll forgive me if I'm a little preoccupied. To what do I owe the pleasure, Combeferre?"

Someone else might make their excuses and hang up, but Combeferre knows she wouldn't have picked up if she didn't think she could talk. He likes that about Éponine. They're both very straightforward and sure of themselves, if in wildly different ways, and he thinks in another life they might've been together.

"Enjolras and Grantaire. You went to the last group get-together that I couldn't make it to. Were they civil?"

Éponine snorts. Bad sign. "If you can call glaring at each other from across the room civil. I think they might've also had a stilted conversation about something inconsequential, like food. But neither of them picked a fight, if that's what you're asking. And we played board games and they didn't make it weird."

Combeferre sighs out a breath of relief. "I'm glad to hear it. I was worried that Grantaire wouldn't know anyone else well enough to resist talking to Enjolras and that Enjolras would let him antagonize him."

He hears Éponine tell off one of her siblings for something, but it's muffled, and then she comes back. "I honestly don't think you have anything to be worried about. If anything, I think they have the hots for each other," she says matter-of-factly.

Combeferre kind of freezes for a moment, and then he manages a small, "What?"

"Well, I know both of them pretty well, since I knew Grantaire before he started hanging out with the rest of us, and of course I've been coming to the anarchist meetings for longer than he has. Maybe I'm wrong about Enjolras, you'd know best, but Grantaire definitely looks a little starstruck in between looking annoyed."

Combeferre usually laughs at her alternate names for Les Amis meetings, but this time he's distracted. "I'll look into it," he says hesitantly, and takes her word for Grantaire. It's not surprising, since Grantaire gushes about the looks of every interesting person he sees on the street.

Éponine sends her best wishes in a tone that implies she doesn't really care, and they say their goodbyes.

\---

When Combeferre comes back from classes the next day, Grantaire is lounging on the couch, doing something on his tablet, but he looks up immediately, and his eyes light up. "Hey! Just the person I was looking to talk to," he says, setting aside his tablet and gesturing to the spot next to him.

After setting down his things, Combeferre sits. "What's up?"

Grantaire taps his fingers along the edge of his knee, a nervous habit, but also just something he, and a lot of Combeferre's friends, do to think. "I'm just going to say it, okay, and if it's weird or like, I'm being pushy about your private stuff, you can let me know and I'll back off." He pauses, presumably to let Combeferre interject, but he doesn't. Grantaire nods, like that settles something, and takes a deep breath, letting it all out in one stream of rushed-out words. "I don't hate Enjolras and you don't need to constantly referee our interactions," he says.

Combeferre is surprised Grantaire noticed, but he thinks about it anyway, and nods. "Yes, yeah, of course. I want you two to be friends, and if you think it'd be easier without me mediating, that's fine."

Grantaire looks thoughtful for a moment, and then, "Yeah," he says, "I think we can be friends, we just kind of got off on the wrong foot, and we're really, really good at arguing, but I kind of like arguing with him. It's fun. And I think he likes it too, so maybe we're just those kinds of friends." He slants an indecipherable look at Combeferre. "Don't worry, it never gets personal. I know you've only heard a few of our conversations, but it's honestly more of a debate than anything, and I never did debate in school, but I bet Enjolras did, and anyway, it's kind of exhilarating."

He looks like he wants to say more, but Combeferre suspects it's either wildly off-topic, personal, or both. When Grantaire drinks, he talks for ages, overshares, and hates himself in the morning. He does it sober sometimes too, but Combeferre sees the effort he makes to reel it in, and he's happy for him. With a smile, he rests his hand on Grantaire's shoulder and says, "I'm glad, and I'll leave you guys to it."

\---

The next time Combeferre goes to an ABC meeting, Grantaire comes with him, and Combeferre raises an eyebrow at him questioningly on the walk there.

Grantaire throws his hands up in the air. "I'm not gonna pick a fight with Enjolras and make a scene, promise. And I know I said I had a conflict of interest, but I lied. No one ever has plans on a Tuesday night, I was just being a dick because I thought you guys wouldn't want me there. Joly and Bossuet convinced me otherwise, so here I am," he finishes, gesturing down at himself.

One side of Combeferre's mouth tics up in a half-smile. Enjolras and Grantaire both have very loud body language, and it just makes him happy to notice something like that. "Here you are," he agrees softly.

Grantaire always speaks like he's gearing up for a confrontation, or expecting one, and Enjolras is all sparks, so he takes the bait, but Combeferre is the least confrontational person he knows. Maybe it's partially due to the fact that he has a bunch of activists as friends, but still. He calms Grantaire down, and in turn, Grantaire hypes him up. They work well together.

When they get into the shop, Grantaire leaves Combeferre behind to stomp feeling back into his toes. It's barely November, but sometimes Montréal winters come on early, and strong. Plus, Combeferre has never had good circulation. Grantaire, on the other hand, doesn't even seem to feel the cold as he wraps Joly up in a hug and Joly complains that his face is freezing. Combeferre faintly hears some sort of protest centered around it being cold season and layers, but his attention is drawn elsewhere. 

Enjolras has noticed their entrance, and he's hastily standing to greet Combeferre. His smile is big, and Combeferre feels himself echoing it. They haven't seen each other for a while amidst all their obligations, but Enjolras keeps his greeting brief, clasping Combeferre's hand and leaning in for bises. They don't do public affection, but Combeferre feels it radiating off him anyway.

Then Courfeyrac is jumping in between them for an enthusiastic hello, and once he turns away, he claps his hands together and starts the meeting.

Everyone sits. They talk about their recent issues and proposals, and then they break up into groups for workshops. Grantaire, looking surprised, is working with Feuilly on some visuals. Combeferre finds Joly to help him with specific wording, and Courfeyrac and Enjolras drift around the room. Combeferre doesn't see when Enjolras talks to Grantaire, because he's focusing on what he's doing, but no fight breaks out the entire meeting.

They all eventually drift from serious topics to more personal ones, the way they always do once they've finished what they can for the week.

Combeferre is happy to see that Grantaire is still chatting with Feuilly, and they seem to be having a very engaging conversation.

"Hey, Ferre, are you going to be able to make it to my birthday party? I know it's going to be a super busy week, but I need to know in advance," Joly says, and Combeferre is effectively pulled back into his own conversation.

\---

Combeferre walks in the door to find Enjolras and Grantaire on the couch, watching a movie, and he pauses for a moment, genuinely surprised. Grantaire waves, and Enjolras directs a small smile at him. Instead of saying anything, he just smiles and waves back, and goes to the kitchen to make some tea. 

As soon as he's out of the room, he hears Enjolras say, as if picking up the threads of an earlier conversation, "See, that didn't make sense at all," but Grantaire shushes him and he actually doesn't say anything else, just waits.

"Sometimes the narrative doesn't have to make sense, especially in a movie like this where they make a point to show how much everything is a construct. It's about how it makes you _feel."_

"It makes me _feel_ annoyed that it's inconsistent," Enjolras says, and Combeferre can practically see him crossing his arms, like he always does when his voice gets that pinched quality to it.

He's expecting Grantaire to say something flippant, but instead there's a pause, and then laughter from both of them, and Grantaire says, "Stop being so uptight and just enjoy it."

Enjolras sounds wounded when he replies, but as Combeferre is blowing the steam away from his drink, he realizes it's fake. "Maybe I would if someone would stop elbowing me every time I have an opposing opinion. At this rate, my ribs are going to bruise."

Combeferre doesn't catch Grantaire's response, because there are no words, and after that, they really do settle down to watch the movie in (almost) silence.

By the time Combeferre reappears, they both look much more settled. Grantaire notices him first, and he pauses the movie to gesture Combeferre in. "Join us," he says, drawing out the words to make his offer seem more enticing.

Combeferre laughs, glances at the screen, and says, "That's okay. You're halfway through and I haven't seen it, so I'll just get started on some work. If you watch another, though, let me know."

Enjolras smiles a pleased smile, the one he only brings out when he's completely blissed out, which means it's a common drunk expression of his, but he's not drunk. Combeferre smiles back at him. Enjolras reaches out and makes grabby hands, which startles a laugh out of Combeferre, so he indulges him and leans in for a hug.

He pulls away, and Grantaire pouts. "No hug for me? Enjolras didn't even _say_ anything."

Combeferre laughs again and pulls Grantaire in for a hug, which apparently he hadn't expected, because he freezes a little before returning it, and Grantaire's hugs are always super comforting, so Combeferre is glad.

After that, he leaves them to their bonding session.

\---

The next time Enjolras is over, Grantaire isn't home, and they take advantage of it.

After, when Enjolras is resting his head on Combeferre's chest, their legs intertwined and breaths mingling, he says, "Ferre, what would you say if I wanted to date someone else?"

Combeferre would laugh at the pillowtalk topic, but they often talk about their relationship in bed, and also, it's not the response Enjolras needs.

Combeferre closes his eyes to think about it while Enjolras traces swirling patterns on his upper arm. He's not going to point out that Enjolras' wording is vague and he could mean someone else instead of Combeferre. They've been dating for over a year. If he meant that, he would've said it, so it's someone else as well as Combeferre.

It's probably Grantaire. If it's not, it's someone else they know, because Enjolras doesn't do flings, and he doesn't date people he doesn't know well. Another thought occurs to Combeferre and he opens his eyes.

"I'd say as long as we're introduced, then you have my full support and consent," he says, catching Enjolras' gaze, which is harder than usual. Is Enjolras nervous about this?

"Okay," Enjolras says. His voice wavers a little, which confirms Combeferre's theory.

After a pause where they both continue to melt into each other in silence, Enjolras speaks again. "What if this isn't just hypothetical, and there's someone specific I'm thinking of?"

Combeferre lifts a hand to run soothing fingers through Enjolras' curls. "Then my statement still stands. We can hash out the specifics later. Can I ask who?"

Enjolras hums, which might be from the massage or because he's thinking. Or maybe he's stalling. He likes to pretend he's not petty, but Combeferre has seen it. He's just usually very subtle. After a moment, though, he says "Grantaire," in the same volume as before, and somehow Combeferre is both surprised and not.

"Enjolras. I love you, and I love Grantaire. If you're interested in him, then go for it."

Enjolras presses in closer to hide his face. "I don't want to make things weird. There's a lot of potential for it. He's your roommate, and he comes to the meetings, too, so if there was a fallout...."

He trails off, or maybe he says something else that Combeferre doesn't catch, but he understands anyway. They're a close-knit group, and he can see a relationship between the two of them ending disastrously, but- "At risk of sounding a lot like Courf, you'll never know until you try. And I think it's worth trying. You two could be really good," he says, drawing his free hand more tightly around Enjolras' side.

Enjolras lets out a long sigh and slowly lifts his head again. "You don't sound like Courf, you sound like you. Trust me. I tried to talk to him about this, and he got very intense very quickly. But he also told me to talk to you, which was good advice." Enjolras blows a strand of hair out of his face, and shifts slightly. "I don't know. I think you're right, and I'll just worry myself into knots if I don't try." He smiles, soft and intimate, and presses a kiss to the corner of Combeferre's mouth. It's a thank you, almost.

\---

Enjolras asks Grantaire out the next time they see each other in the following week. Combeferre knows, because Enjolras told him, but he would've anyway, because Grantaire comes home looking like he's seeing everything around him in a new light. It's the good kind of shocked, but shocked nonetheless.

"Good day?" Combeferre asks.

Grantaire's gaze focuses in on him. "You," he says in a voice that isn't quite accusatory, stepping closer as he does, "you knew. Oh my god, what even is my life?" At that, he runs his hands through his hair repeatedly.

"You did say yes, right? I don't have to console Enjolras? Or you?"

Grantaire continues looking off into space for a moment before just sitting down, right there on the floor, next to the perfectly good couch. "I did," he says, and looks surprised about it.

Combeferre gets up from his spot, pats Grantaire's shoulder, and leaves the room.

\---

They settle into a routine, and Combeferre loves it. Enjolras has free time that Combeferre doesn't and Grantaire does, so that's when they're together. There's also meetings, and it's interesting to see Enjolras kick Grantaire's legs under the table and kiss him in front of their friends. They have such a different way of being affectionate around each other, and where Combeferre centers Enjolras when he needs it, Grantaire riles him up.

Combeferre witnesses this outside of meetings when he finishes a class early and comes home to Enjolras and Grantaire yelling at each other about something. 

It's an awfully strong parallel to the first time they met, but Combeferre can see clear affection in their eyes that wasn't there then. They remind him of the rowdy but well-meaning partiers from his dorm days, and he laughs.

Grantaire breaks off from what he was saying. "Combeferre! Welcome back. I was just telling Enjolras how ridiculous it is that he thinks Uno and Crazy Eights are the same game when clearly Crazy Eights is far superior."

Combeferre raises his eyebrows. "Game night?" he asks.

Enjolras nods, and stretches out a hand to grab Combeferre's arm and pull him in for a quick kiss hello. It's not something they usually do in front of company, but it's _Grantaire,_ and Enjolras does it so casually Combeferre doesn't even question it. "Stay?" he asks when they part.

"Yes, stay, we're not going to kick you out of your own home, and also, I know you're good at games, and third-wheeling is fake anyway," Grantaire adds, and Combeferre looks over at him. He keeps flicking his gaze between the two of them in a way that makes Combeferre feel like there's something else he isn't saying.

Before Combeferre can point it out, Grantaire continues. "Besides, who would be third-wheeling anyway, with the three of us? I know this is scheduled R and Enjolras time, but that's right now. What about other times?" He's asking in the tone of voice that means he's trying to spark an in-depth semantics conversation, one that most people would only have high, but Grantaire is not most people.

"Maybe no one should be third-wheeling," Enjolras cuts in, effectively stopping Grantaire from whatever else he was going to say. His nose scrunches a little at having to use the term "third-wheeling," and Combeferre gets distracted by that before his meaning sinks in.

Grantaire's eyes are wide.

Combeferre gives him a lopsided smile, and Grantaire's face unfreezes to return it hesitantly.

"Do you want to?" Combeferre asks gently.

"Do _you_ want to?" Grantaire counters.

Combeferre laughs a little. "Yes," he says softly, realizing once he says it how true it is. Yes, of course he wants this wonderful person. He doesn't know how he didn't see it before. He doesn't know how he didn't see it when his boyfriend started dating him.

Grantaire smiles with his eyes, and just that somehow undoes Combeferre, even more than Grantaire leaning in and brushing his thumb across Combeferre's jaw. He takes his time with it, making sure he's welcome, before he tilts his head and presses a kiss against Combeferre's lips. It quickly turns into more than one, but it's gentle, and careful; they're learning each other with this one moment.

They pull back and Enjolras leans his head against Combeferre's, his hair tickling his shoulder, and it all just clicks into place.

**Author's Note:**

> the movie they were watching is up to your interpretation, but I was thinking either Big Fish or Inception
> 
> also, the card game argument is one I've had many times
> 
> my [ tumblr](https://feathraly.tumblr.com/)


End file.
